


发烧

by YuHX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHX/pseuds/YuHX





	发烧

要论徐明浩最讨厌的事情，生病绝对可以排进top榜单。  
-  
特别是他体虚buff加成下隔三差五就要蹦出来一次的感冒发烧。  
-  
各个国家连轴转的后果就是他常常被气温打得稀里糊涂。热成火炉的神州大地让他每每下机都会觉得自己的外套是个笑话，而夜晚被首尔的风一吹，他又觉着自己走错了季节。  
-  
一睁眼就伴随着昏昏沉沉的头痛。  
-  
徐明浩在难得的休息空隙中只剩下躺在被窝里这一个选项，连日来的鼻塞终于消失，转而变成他最讨厌的发热。  
-  
脑袋晕晕的，身子也像被钝物一寸寸碾压过一样。  
-  
即便他是个已成年的会武术的东北大老爷们儿，也难逃在浑身软绵绵的热度中烧成了一个手无缚鸡之力的团子。  
-  
而屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他把自己卷在被子里，面上稍稍有点不平静。  
-  
热恋期的爱侣再忙也会在一周中挤出两三次，至少也有一次的时间互相交换体温与浓情蜜意。  
-  
但是生病的时候一般是没法做的。  
-  
当一个人习惯了和另一个人在床上厮磨，特别是已经乐在其中，性激素会准时准点地刺激他的某些器官时，不得发泄只会让他的欲望像羽毛挠痒，细细密密，总也不散，让他想好好睡一觉都会感受到那些淌在血液里的叫嚣。  
-  
金珉奎推门而入时看见他已经从床上坐起，身上裹着被子，额前的刘海被一点点汗意濡湿。退热贴半掉不掉的样子。  
-  
徐明浩像看到了救星，拖着他自觉碍事的鼻音叫了一声：“珉奎。”  
-  
他抿了抿嘴唇，看起来欲言又止。金珉奎拿着刚从冰箱里取出来的退热贴，正撕掉那一层粉嫩嫩冻状物上的纸，被喊得血气上涌。  
-  
他喉结动了一动，硬是在心里解了个不知对错的方程，干脆利落地撕掉蓝色退热贴，将粉色那条粘到徐明浩额头上去。  
-  
“再量一下体温吧？”电子体温计放在床头，金珉奎拿起来点开时又看了一遍上一次的记录，习惯性甩了甩，“宝贝，被子松开一点。”  
-  
徐明浩莫名给他这个私下里算不上肉麻的称呼说得浑身一燥，直接将松一点被子理解成了拍掉半个肩头上的遮盖。他本来半盘着腿坐着，这一下又往里缩了缩脚。  
-  
金珉奎嗔怪地拍了一下他膝盖，把掉下去的被子又给裹了上去：“不冷啊你！”  
-  
等着体温计结束测量的空隙金珉奎又出去给他保温杯里加了点热水。徐明浩入定一样坐在床上，看起来乖巧得很，只有他自己知道丝丝痒麻在股间发作的情况。  
-  
他什么动作都有点懒洋洋的，喝水也是，小口小口，十指搭在杯壁上，扣的紧紧的。睡衣衣袖嫌难受没扣紧，袖口敞开后向下滑。  
-  
金珉奎最煎熬了。他看着那一节白玉似的腕骨，眼神热得能在上面烧个洞出来。可他哪里舍得让徐明浩病着和他做？  
-  
不行，不能禽兽，他都多难受了。  
-  
也坐到床上把徐明浩揽进怀里靠着时隔着被子都能觉察到热度，体温计“滴滴”报警时两个人都把头凑在一起看。  
-  
“退一点了，38度2。”金珉奎亲了亲他脸侧，闷闷的热度在嘴唇上漾开。  
-  
徐明浩又往他怀里靠了靠，脑袋滑到对方大腿上，一只手隔着被子捏住他的膝盖，像是下了很大决心一样：“我想……做。”  
-  
“可以吗？”  
-  
他抬头看金珉奎，被五味杂陈地指出：  
-  
“你还病着呢。”  
-  
一个热乎乎的被子团儿，凑近一点就能嗅见因为发热变得更浓了一点的体香。  
-  
徐明浩把手从被子中折腾出来，他指尖的触觉有点迟钝，捻着金珉奎同款睡衣上的纽扣磕磕绊绊才解开半个，  
-  
“我想做。”他嘟嚷道，“珉奎啊，我想做了。”  
-

啫喱太凉了。徐明浩整个人还陷在热热的被子里，金珉奎企图用手心传递一点温度给润滑，但发烧后那隐秘的臀缝变得太过火热，稍稍变温的啫喱还是凉的可怕。  
-  
徐明浩屈着腿张开，被枕头托着腰进行扩张。手指头插进去时他简直感受到了双倍的酸软。  
-  
他发烧的身体对一切都有钝意，但这钝意又那么尖锐。他的穴肉吞吃得比以往更辛苦。冰凉的啫喱在他肠肉内开拓，滑进深处，让本已经火热到如滚烫温泉的内里一时受不住地痉挛了几下。  
-  
肉圈可怜兮兮地被一点点打开，金珉奎好几次都被他不自觉地紧缩给心疼得想抽出手指。徐明浩哼哼着不住地叫他别停。  
-  
不伦不类的退热贴被不幸丢弃到了地上，徐明浩呼出来的都是滚烫的气体。金珉奎已经很温柔了，但被高温熨烫的软肉还是被欺负得颤抖。  
-  
经常做爱的身体早已不至于被手指扩个张还惨兮兮的叫痛，但被高热炙烤过的内里却娇气得不行，一搅就酸胀得让他软了腰。徐明浩上半身被被子裹了大半，手指攥紧的力气也没有，虚虚勾着被套。  
-  
金珉奎怕他着凉，没脱他上衣。可他在被子里难耐地动了几下就觉得热得不行。不只是发烧的闷热，还有被手指从自己身体里引导出的燥热。他下意识想拨开身上的蚕丝被，却又被金珉奎把被角盖了回去。  
-  
“热。”徐明浩小狗哼哼般控诉了一句，他嗓子不是很舒服，说话都有点含含糊糊，“珉奎，我热。”  
-  
“晚上冷，你还发着烧呢。”金珉奎俯身向前，插在他体内的手指顺着动作埋进深处，惹得徐明浩猛地一缩甬道，软肉重重挤压上了指腹。  
-  
“啊，我没注意。”金珉奎本意是要把被子给他掖实些，晚了半拍才注意到手指还在他穴洞里，连忙往外抽了抽，低头在他额上吻了一记。  
-  
徐明浩要疯了，过热的身体像过载的电脑，跟不上情欲的上涌，偏偏那团被子碍事到甚至盖住了小半张脸。  
-  
金珉奎的那个吻在生病的皮肤上留下怪异的触觉。徐明浩难耐地皱着眉头，他前面喝过退烧药，温度已经开始崩溃一般地降下来，现在只是觉着手脚虚，头也有点昏，好像自己是系统错乱的AI一样。  
-  
金珉奎不让他掀开被子，他就自己把上衣敞开，发烫的肌肤直碰到被料，本以为已经够热了的被子莫名让他察觉出了一丝凉意。  
-  
徐明浩心满意足，在软塌塌的被子里挪了挪，好让自己不从枕头上滑下去。  
-  
金珉奎握着他的小腿，手指已经退出来在解裤腰带，没注意到他小性子的动作。性器碰到他腿根，被热得兴致高昂。  
-  
那个小洞太乖了。一点点吞下外来的侵略者。他内里温度过高，烫的软肉微微充血，含进去的阴茎就显得格外冰凉，简直是含了一根有活力的冰柱。徐明浩缩在被窝里的手指一紧，又软软地松开。  
-  
金珉奎感觉自己被热度萦绕得沸腾，狼似的低头在粉嫩的膝盖上啃了一口，留下个浅浅的牙印。  
-  
食髓知味的身体在发烧的侵染下变得过于敏感了。徐明浩的每个细胞都在竭力赶上金珉奎干他的节奏，但是他跟不上，眼眶被不可控的快乐浸湿。他咬着搭在嘴边的被角，连呻吟声都成了幼兽一般的哼哼。  
-  
他腰后搭在枕头上，圆润的臀有半个都在悬空，被撞得摇摇晃晃，磨到腰上都火热异常。  
-  
钻心一般的酸像毒药麻痹他的骨髓，从软肉毫不费力地传到他大脑皮层，霸道地刺激起异样的极乐，又寸寸震栗他身体深处。  
-  
才刚刚插入几秒，他就红着眼眶出了水。  
-  
裹着被子的身体再也无法从布料上汲取一点点凉意，热得他难过，小幅度地扭着上半身。  
-  
金珉奎俯身几乎贴到了被子上，含住他的唇，下身嵌合处可称温柔地小幅度抽插。  
-  
徐明浩哪哪都热，接个吻都好像能把人含化。可他今天没什么力气，摆明了要金珉奎伺候着，舌尖被单方面挑逗了半天才有点恼怒地回击一下，大部分都在被金珉奎搅得七荤八素。  
-  
金珉奎从吻中退出，在他尖尖小小的下巴上咬了一口，抱歉道：“……明浩，我好像没戴套。”  
-  
徐明浩条件反射地缩了一下甬道，晕乎乎的软肉用力舔了舔柱身，迷迷糊糊觉着好像是有点不同。  
-  
金珉奎有点为难地看着他。他们也不是没有不戴套做过，但徐明浩这还生着病呢。  
-  
徐明浩动了动腰，小声叹了口气：“不管了，继续吧。”  
-  
他声音有点干哑，浅樱桃色的唇微微翕合，如果不是金珉奎靠的近，读唇语是铁定读不出来的。  
-  
刚刚休息了一小会儿的穴内惊觉插在里面的那一根是会动的猛物，本来只是小小的一点湿意，被突然一撞，肉壁里像被撞坏了开关，源源不断地淌出水来，染得柱身整根都亮亮的。  
-  
徐明浩的唇边泄出搅浑的呻吟，又被金珉奎堵住，渡了一点温水进去。  
-  
真是难为他一边提枪上阵一边还要够保温杯。  
-  
干燥的喉间被清水润了润，舒服多了，就是躺着的姿势让水好像漾在了喉咙里，一晃一晃。  
-  
徐明浩体内流水也是一阵阵的，捅两下，出一点水，捅两下，再出一点水，把金珉奎的性器照顾得水光淋漓。  
-  
“明浩啊。”金珉奎趴在他耳边咕哝，“我要快一点了？”  
-  
血气方刚的年纪，这样慢条斯理地碾磨显然不是金珉奎的风格。徐明浩被他吐出的气息拍到耳边，痒痒的，蹭了下：“好啊。”  
-

最后金珉奎堪堪在要射前抽出来，抓了一手的纸巾接住浊液。徐明浩躺在床上胸膛起伏，刘海彻彻底底沾湿在额前。  
-  
金珉奎说要狠要快，可其实还是一会儿吻吻鼻尖一会儿度口温水，捏捏他小腿又替他摆摆枕头。手指在裸露的肌肤上调情调的很欢。  
-  
他不喜欢做爱时只剩单纯的打桩机运动，徐明浩整个人像一个无解的巫术，比起一定要机械的抽插，他更留恋互相缠绕。  
-  
金珉奎把纸巾以一个刁钻角度准准地投入小垃圾桶，坚实的大腿肌肉让他还能保持稳稳的跪姿。他伸手又抽了张纸巾给徐明浩擦汗，顺便撩起他刘海试了试温度。  
-  
一场大汗好像把最后一点烧意都给冲走，手背上只能感觉到汗水下的温热。  
-  
“退烧了？”徐明浩微张着唇喘气，想从被子里出来，“把被子给我解开吧……”  
-  
不用等他说，金珉奎已经开始帮他扒开被料：“应该退了，消消汗你再去洗个热水澡……”  
-  
纠缠成蝉蛹的被子好不容易被拉开一点儿，一下泄露出底下空无一物遮拦的大片肩膀。金珉奎愣住了。  
-  
皮肤湿漉漉的。不只是肩，一直顺到徐明浩的腹沟，再到被内裤勒出的那一条淡粉的痕……  
-  
那条睡衣被胡乱蹭成了可怜的一小团，现在被金珉奎粗暴地揪出，还带着湿漉的热气就被扔到了床下。  
-  
“珉……”  
-  
徐明浩没来得及叫停，想嗔怪一句，名字喊了一半就被堵住了嘴。  
-  
“唔唔！”  
-  
金珉奎双手撑在打开的被子上，压陷出两个宽大掌印。他几近凶狠地啃咬着那两瓣殷红的唇，直到完全立起的阴茎再次撞到徐明浩的大腿根时他才缓缓松开。  
-  
他喘着粗气，眼神又在那蒸腾出淡粉色的腰身上掠夺了一遍，  
-  
“……可以吗？”  
-  
徐明浩嘴唇都被咬麻了，喘气喘得比他急多了。好不容易找到自己被吻没了的声音，  
-  
“行……”  
-  
剩下的半个音又被金珉奎吞进肚里，他抱着刚退烧的徐明浩，紧紧地生怕再有一丝风吹着，下身却不容置疑地再次压进了已经被操到发烫的穴肉之中。

—END—


End file.
